love between a wolf and a prince
by leeismyking3
Summary: Whats happens when Ashitake returns to the forset wounded and is left alone with San? Feelings will be revaled and the truth of San's sadness. WARNING LEMONS!


**The sexy Prince Ashitake and his beautiful red elk were the only ones to survive the fierce fires that destroyed Irontown. The young prince was saved by the wolf Princess Monopole who brought him into the forest. She carried him on the elk's back to the large river in the forest and tended to his wounds until he finally woke up.**

**"You are really pretty what your name is," San looked down at the cute human boy staring at her.**

**"What's my name to your concern?"**

**The boy smiled, "Well if I play my cards right I can.... Growl…. Do you have something to eat I'm hungry."**

**San looked at his wounds and notice that it will be impossible to eat solid foods. She chewed up the dried fish she caught when she saved him and was washing his wound. She bent over until her soft lips was touching his tender lips and for a slit second they kissed then the food was slowly eaten by Ashitake. When all the fish was eaten she brought him to the wolves den and lad down beside his warm, muscular body. For a minute she sat and stared at his sexy, tan, body then she went to sleep and both her wolf brothers know what she was thinking. In the morning San's brothers had to go visit their family and will be gone for two years which left San and Ashitake alone for each other. At first San kept to her self not knowing what a human could do to her. Ashitake most of the day while San went hunting, making sure the forest was good, and went swimming in the lake. Slowly but surely Ashitake slept less and less more and San slowly started to trust the human boy.**

___* Six Months Later *_

**"Looks like we are going to be alone until my wolf brothers help find you another village," San sat down on a rock.**

**Ashitake turn to look at San, "Do you know where I can bath at."**

**Do San started to think about what he would looked like taking a bath but soon broke that thought. "There is a hot spring just around the den that you can bath in," Ashitake left to go take a bath.**

**After he finished his bath he saw the crystal he made in Irontown he picked it up then started to walk over to the spot San was sitting.**

**"Hey Ashitake how was your bath," San looked up with big brown eye.**

**"It was fine but it could have been better if you was there."**

**The two went fishing the next morning but soon enough the two was playing in the water. Then finally went out to dry and let the fish that they caught before playing cook.**

**"San I am grateful that you took care of me these past months so I wanted two shows you my appreciation so here." **

**She took the crystal dagger and wrapped it around her neck, "Thank you very much for the dagger it is beautiful." **

**"It not as beautiful as you San," she started to blush as the fish was done cooking. **

**"Here San let me feed you like you fed me," that was exactly what he did before she could say anything. **

**He bends over her and she ate the fish loving that the warmth of his lips kissing her. The kiss became more fierce as they began to make out. **

**"Sorry San about that I didn't mean to do that……well yes I did."**

**"Its all right I enjoyed it now lets head back to the den we been here all day long."**

**She took his hand after they got dressed and the two went back to the den together. The to slept well that night and in the morning after breakfast San left to go do something, Ashitake was of looking for his elk when he mistakenly found San taking a bath.**

**"I'm sorry San I didn't mean to walk in on you," San could tell he was blushing as he stood looking in another direction.**

**"Its ok Ashitake I'm glad you came," she got out the water still unclothed and walks behind him which he started to look over at her.**

**She wrapped here hands around his neck and talked in his ear "You know I miss seeing you naked". **

**San lended closer to Ashitake letting her breast press agents his back trying to make him want her.**

**"I almost had forgotten how warm it feels when your body is pressed on top of mine Ashitake."**

**Ashitake started to blush harder; she smiled and kisses his cheek. Then she quickly pulled off his clothes before he could do anything and pushed him in the water.**

**"Lets have some fun," then she got back in the water and the two kissed and started to make out. The two then headed back to the den 3 hours later.**

___* Two Years Later *_

**In the year San brothers came home with their wives as they came to find San to tell her the good news. **

**"San it is good to see you and your boyfriend Ashitake," San and Ashitake started to blush. **

**After a few months both the wolves and San got pregnant and they told their husband the good news.**

**"Ashitake I need to tell you something." **

**"Sure honey what it is."**

**"I'm pregnant." **

**"That is great honey I can't believe that I'm going to be a father." **

**"I'm glad that I'm carrying your baby."**


End file.
